More than what meets the eyes
by cuttestnik
Summary: It's been five years since a LAPD undercover opp ruined things between NCIS and LAPD. Everyone thinks that they are dead but there is always something more than what meets the eyes. Futute FIC, Established Densi, inclludes entire team but mostly Densi. NOT A DEATH FIC
1. Chapter 1

**AN:- I will write the sequel of They Understood soon, but till then this is the new story. I had this idea a few days ago while chatting with friend and I deccided to write it now. **

**It is not a death fiction. A big thanks to BOOKDIVA for helping me out with this, she is an amazing person. **

**DISCLAIMER:- I don't own NCIS LA though I wish I did.**

* * *

**Lt. Bates POV**

It has been five years, I thought to myself. I feel like it was just yesterday that a new blonde cop joined my team who had just finished his first undercover with great success. However it wasn't yesterday, it had been a very long years ago. Although the detective had turned out to be a pain in ass, he still had the highest clearance rate and was successful in every undercover mission he had been on, too; expect the last one.

It had been five years since his last undercover. I never admitted that he was one of my favorite because I didn't wanted to boost his ego, but I wish I had said it. I wish I had told him that though. He thought that he never belonged to LAPD, but he was one of the best we could ever had. It was always a pleasure working with him. I so wished I hadn't sent him on his last undercover operation, I so wished…

I still remember how adamantly he had refused that undercover mission. Yeah the reason was highly personal, though I hadn't been aware of at that time, but I could tell that he hadn't wanted to go. I also knew that it was going to be his last case with LAPD. It indeed turned out to be his last case. It took bad turn and when we thought, everything was under control, that was the time when things just blew up. His last case was the only one case in which he didn't got success, as he got killed on that assignment. I am still looking for his killer, and I will not rest until I put that person either behind the bars or under the ground.

I never thought that the loss of one detective would affect me so much, but I knew somewhere along the mission, it was my mistake. It was my mistake that he is not alive today. I still remember what I told Ms. Lange about him, "My unit's tight-knit. He had skills, but he was never one of the guys. Gave it time, but he never fit in, so when you came looking for him, I was naive enough to think that he could find a place to call home".

This was true but he was one of the best I ever had, and it was a fact. I knew the kid had other plans. I knew he was planning on joining NCIS and leaving LAPD. He said it once, "I think NCIS is where I belong", but I knew better. It had to do with that partner of his and I knew that she was special to him.

What I didn't knew was that he was in deep, so much that he took bullet for her. I always thought that he was the one who was crazy about her but no, I was wrong. The feelings were mutual. That was the reason, that she forgot that the guy who shoot him was still there and she came out of her hiding to see him. This was her mistake. She let the emotion get the best of her and she took the bullet for this mistake. Every year when this day comes, all I can see is two lovers bleeding on the floor, who took their last breath while staring into each other eyes. I try very hard, but I just can't get that picture out of my mind; I just can't.

That case had a negative effect on the relation between NCIS and LAPD. While LAPD lost one of their best Detectives, NCIS lost one of their best agents and one soon-to-be great agent. After that case, every meeting between NCIS and LAPD had been very awkward if there wasn't a fight included in the meeting. The liaison program that was created was destroyed, and no one has ever heard anything about it since. I knew the program was specially created to make sure that Detective Marty Deeks could work with the team of NCIS OSP and thus program was destroyed with the death of LAPD DETECTIVE MARTY DEEKS & NCIS SPECIAL AGENT KENSI BLYE. Nothing has been same in the last five years.

The death of those two had created some great damage which can never be repaired. The one thing I didn't know was there was something more than what meets the eyes.

* * *

**A/N:- I can't kill Densi. Can I?**

**Leave a review on your way out. You know how much I like them. Next chapter coming soon**

**Hope you liked it**

**Much love **

**Nikita.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:- Wow, so many fav, follows and reviews. Thank you soo much guys, I'm doing a happy dance because of it, you guys are amazing. Sorry for late update, my university exams are going on and I am so not liking them. Anyways coming to story, I know you guys are waiting for Densi but it will be in next chapter. I hope you like this one..**

**Disclaimer:- I'm still trying my luck with Eric, talk about NCIS:LA later.**

Lt. Bates POV

Like this day for the last four years, I woke up with the same nightmare, which I have on this awful day. I saw Deeks and Kensi dying and then Deeks screaming at me that all of it was my fault. Well that is not entirely true, but it also isn't completely false. I woke up, showered, took my breakfast and went to the Station. I know I just have six months left before my retirement but I want to find that bastard and punish him for whatever he did before I retire.

I have been trying to find that person for the last five years now. I promise myself at his funeral that I wouldn't rest until I found that bastard and punished him. I had come close to it once, but it turned out that the the lead was wrong. I think about him many times—every time I have a hard case or I want a cop to infiltrate any drug cartel. He was one of the best when it came to drug cartels, maybe he because he had a history with drugs. His last case was also with drug cartel. God I just can't stop thinking about him, especially today. Today, the drive to station was one of the longest drives of my life.

When I entered the station, many people greeted me. A few of them knew what today was, and a few didn't. A lot has changed in last five years, now there was more number of female officers than male officers. One lady officer reminded me so much of Agent Blye. I had meet three to four times and knew she wasn't a normal person, she was a special person, especial for Deeks. I still remember the first time I met her.

I was supposed to meet her at boat shed, as it was where they carry out interrogation. I wasn't going to interrogate her, it was just that I wanted to know that he was loyal to me, not to NCIS and who better to test than his partner.

When I entered the boat shed, she was sitting quietly on chair doing something with her phone. She stood up when I walked near her and we shake hands when we introduced ourselves.

"Special Agent Kensi Blye", she said it very proudly.

"Lieutenant Bates" I said with same pride.

Our conversation then began,

BATES: What do you think about what Deeks did this morning, was it right?

KENSI: of course, we thought he was going to kill the lady and then killed us. He saw a threat and acted upon him. I was behind him the whole time. I would have done the same thing if it were I.

BATES: But you didn't he was the one who pulled the trigger not you. Apparently, he thinks he is guilty. If you don't believe me you can call him right now and ask him.

She fell into my trap immediately and stood up to call Deeks. She called him several times but the call went into voice mail. She tried few more time and with every unanswered call, she was becoming frustrated.

BATES: Not easy losing a partner, is it?

KENSI: Partners come and go.

BATES: I wasn't always a cop, you know.

KENSI: You served as an intelligence officer for the Army, conducted interrogations during Desert Storm.

BATES: And you just lied to my face… Partners like Deeks don't just come and go. What's the story with you and him?

KENSI: Well, if he ever decides to call me back, I'll be sure to ask him.

BATES: Hmm.

KENSI: You're testing me.

BATES: Congratulations. You passed. I can't work with him if he's still loyal to NCIS.

KENSI: Well, let me ask you a question. What do you know about a DA's investigator named Angela Tully?

BATES: Well, she's one of the good guys. That's all that matters. I always wanted to meet the woman that changed Deeks' mind. He swore he'd never work with a female partner again.

KENSI: Why?

BATES: Well, if he ever calls you back, ask him that, too.

To be honest, she impressed me. I had heard that she was tough as nail and it was true. She was going through a rough time as she lost another partner. Yeah I knew about her history with partners. What I didn't knew that this particular partnership meant way too much for her.

The next time I meet her was two months before Deeks went undercover. I suppose it was her birthday and the whole team was present there including Ms. Lange. All looked very happy specially her. You can tell by looks only that she was the happy and she was all-smiling. I never thought I would ever see that badass agent smiling so openly. My team had completed an undercover operation successfully and I promise them that I will give them a nice treat when they come back. It was nice fancy bar where we went and it was quite late. I was going in with my team when they were coming out. I noticed all of them. Ms. Lange was the first one to come out, followed by Agent Hanna and Agent Callen, who were in turn followed by Agent Blye and another girl. Deeks and a guy were following them. Agent Blye and the girl were giggling and rests were smiling. Now I know that the girl was their analyst Nell and the guy was their operational tech Eric.

She was the one who spotted me when she screamed, "Lt. Bates… Hello". Well one thing was sure that she was drunk. They all turned to us and the conversation started.

BATES: Hello Ms Blye how are you. It's nice to see you all.

To which Ms. Lange replied, "It's nice to see you Lt. Bates. I guess you guys are celebrating your success".

I was shocked when she said and I asked, "How do you know that?"

She didn't answered but the rest of them laugh loudly. Then she said, "Good Night Lt. Bates we don't want to be rain on you parade. Enjoy Detectives".

Then she turned to her team and said, "Good Night everyone and Happy Birthday Ms Blye. See you all on Monday" and she left. The rest of team bid good-bye to each other. Everyone wished Ms. Blye a happy birthday and hugged her. They all left except Deeks and Kensi.

I looked at Deeks and said, "How the hell does she know?"

They both looked at each other and smiled and said together, "Because she is the Master of Universe and she knows everything." Then they both laugh.

We all were quite shock and then I said, "Happy Birthday Ms. Blye".

She then said, "Thanks Lt. Bates. See you around."

Deeks then said, "Good Night Bates. Congo to you all. Enjoy". He then look at Kensi and asked, "Shall we princess?" She just rolled her eyes at him and then we bid good-bye to each other. They both walked together, and few minutes later Deeks draped his hand on her shoulder. I knew that they were close but there was more than what meets eyes.

That was first and last time I ever saw her so happy. I vividly remember the next meeting. The third time I met her was for that particular case for which Deeks went undercover. No matter how hard I try, it's like I just can't forget them.

So like last four I already knew that the day was not going to good. What I did not know was what the day held for me. Half an hour later someone knocked on my door. I gave the permission to come in. It was Detective Warner who was working on that case. Warner was just out of academy at that time and used to idolize Deeks. After that case, he has continued undercover, but he is also still looking for that guy.

He entered and from his face, I could say that whatever he was going to say wasn't good. He opened his mouth and said, "We found him".

He then handed me file with the known address of the guy. I remember I own a call to someone. I called the person I hadn't been in contact since last five years.

She picked up the call in one ring and asked, "Lt. Bates have you called to say that you found him?"

I chuckled because like always she knew everything and said, "Yes, Ms. Lange, I found him."

* * *

**An:- You now know, how much I like reviews, so please leave one on your way out.**

**I hope you guys like it, I'll love to hear from you. Densi chapter next, coming up soon.**

**Much Love**

**Nikita.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:- Wow, so many fav, follows and reviews. Thank you so much guys. I'm really sorry for late update but I got selected for my university research program. Because of it, I really have no time but I'll try to update regularly. This is the Densi chapter and I know it's very short but still…I hope you like this one..**

**Bookdiva was busy and so she won't be able to beta read future chapters. Big thanks to her for her help so far and big thanks to my new beta reader, comehomeziva. Thank you so much, you saved me.**

**Disclaimer:- I'm still trying my luck with Eric, talk about NCIS:LA later.**

* * *

_Callen, Sam, and I were talking when I heard Kensi shouting my name. I ran to hug her; I missed her. We were still hugging one another when we heard a gunshot. We looked at each other for a brief second, before I quickly told her to hide. We ran in opposite directions, her taking shelter behind a car and me hiding out of sight behind a door. James came out with a gun in hand and started shouting my name. I could see him, though he couldn't see me. Before I could do anything, I saw him raising his gun towards Kensi—who had no time to take cover from his vantage point. And before I could do anything, I saw the bullet hitting Kensi and her falling. I screamed, "Kensi!"_

My scream pulled both us out of sleep. Thank God, it was just a nightmare. The same nightmare I'd had on this same day for the last four years.

I was sweating as I looked over at her, those mismatched brown orbs full of concern for me. I knew I was staring at her and I knew she hated it, but instead she just hugged me tightly, murmuring, "Everything's okay, Justin. It was just a nightmare," gently reminding me that it had been five years since everything changed.

She looked at clock and said, "It's only five in the morning, go back to sleep. You have enough time before you have to go." I knew what she was saying was true, but I also knew that I wouldn't get any sleep after that nightmare. So I lay down in bed, holding in my arms the most beautiful woman of my life. I couldn't help but wonder how things had changed in last five years.

Cops always used to tell me that a day would come when a person would be more important than any undercover case—normally; I used to laugh at them. I would never have guessed that it would turn out to be true, a person becoming more important to me than a case.

I still remember the morning that I was assigned an undercover op that changed my entire life.

* * *

I woke up when my alarm went off. It was five in the morning, my surfing time. I turned around, to find my naked partner/girlfriend/everything wrapped up in sheets and snoring softly in my ear. I chuckled as she snored again and kissed her head, trying to unwrap myself from her without waking her up. Like always, I failed miserably and she woke up and grunted as I was leaving. I leaned over the bed again and said, "Hey princess, go back to sleep—I'm just going to surf. Be back soon." I left my apartment.

When I came back, my princess was still asleep, sunlight bathing her brown curls making them shine, and God, she was the most beautiful women on Earth, I thought to myself. I went into kitchen and started preparing breakfast because I knew better than to have a hungry Kensi.

I was making pancakes when Kensi crept up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, her body pressed firmly against my back. She kissed my neck teasingly. I turned around so that we could be face to face, just to discover that she was wearing nothing but my t-shirt from last night. We kissed each other, the kiss starting long, slow and deep and soon turning passionate and hungry. We finally broke the kiss, as we both needed oxygen. I rested my forehead against hers, wrapped my arms around her waist, and tried to bring her as near to me as possible.

She was the one who broke the silence with a "Good morning, Deeks."

"Good morning Princess, you slept well?" I asked.

"Like a baby," she answered.

"Speaking of babies, how are my two babies?" I questioned.

She blushed lightly and said, "Your small baby is fine," laying a hand on her stomach where our baby was now growing. She saw me looking down at her hand and then said, "and your big baby is hungry."

I looked at her, laughed, and asked, "Isn't she always?"

She chuckled. "Shut up and feed me—remember, I'm eating for two."

I laughed and replied, "Really, Princess, is that a way to talk to your baby's father? Feeding for two, is this your new excuse?"

She laughed again before reiterating, "Deeks, I'm hungry."

I untangled myself from her, saying, "Okay, babe, sit on the chair and chef Marty Deeks will bring you your food." She rolled her eyes and did what I told her. We enjoyed our breakfast together talking about what to do today, as it was our day off.

I took Monty for a walk while Kensi showered. When I got home, I took my turn in the shower. When I came out of my bedroom completely dressed, Kensi was sitting on the couch talking to the house broker on her cell phone. We had decided to buy a new house because we needed a new place when our baby came. I still couldn't believe we were going to have a baby, Kensi's and my baby; our own little mutant ninja assassin... God, it's amazing.

Seeing pregnant Kensi lying naked in my bed, Kensi moving in with me, her roaming our house in just my t-shirt, being so domestic with me—hell, Kensi eating healthy food...that's an amazing sight—made me so happy. My list of things that made me happy just kept on increasing the day Kensi came into my life. She really was my sunshine.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't register that Kensi had finished her call and was standing in front of me. She kissed me on the lips, surprising me. Before I could realize what she was doing, she pulled back and started laughing. God, I loved her laugh. Actually, I loved everything about her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and asked, "What's going on in that shaggy head of yours?"

Before I could reply, the ring of my cell phone interrupted us.

"Do you think the universe has something against us or they don't like us using words for communicating?" I asked, making her laugh.

"Are you gonna get that?" she asked.

"Wasn't planning on it. Well, just two seconds," I replied. Those same words had been spoken few years ago and still sent a shiver down my spine.

I took my cell phone and saw that it was Lieutenant Bates.

I picked up the call with, "This is Deeks."

"Deeks, get your ass here. I want to discuss something," Bates replied.

"Can't it wait? I have plans today," I said.

"I don't care about your plans, just get that stupid ass of yours here. And no, it can't wait."

I sighed and replied, "Okay, be there in an hour."

"No, get in here in half an hour. I don't have time," he said, and cut the line.

I looked over to Kensi, who was standing hugging me and had heard everything. She smiled and said, "Get your ass to LAPD and come back soon. We'll go house-hunting some other day. I don't want Bates hovering over your ass, that's my job only."

I gave her a peck on the lips, replying, "I'll be back soon," and left the house.

TBC

* * *

**AN: -Did I hear Justin? What does Bates want from Deeks? Wait, did I write babies? As in Densi babies, as in their own little mutant ninja assassins?**

**So many question out of which one will be answered in next Chapter. Come on Thursday. I'll love to hear your reviews.**

**Hope u liked it.**

**Much love**

**Nikita.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN - Wow, so many fav, follows and reviews. Thank you so much guys. You are amazing. Special thanks to each and everyone who are constantly dropping a review on every chapter. Thanks guys. Big thanks to Densilou, yours was the first review I ever got in Italian and it really made my day. Summer-princess88, NavyStrong42099, blue dogs rock, Littlemissjellybabies, Susan. L. Grabon and all Guests thanks you so much guys. I'm really sorry to everyone that I can't reply to your reviews. Sorry guys but I'm really very busy. Hope you understand. Reviews make me happy.**

**Disclaimer:- I don't own NCIS LA or we would have Deeks shirtless in every second or third episode.**

* * *

I loved being a cop, but I was done with it. I was going to visit the LAPD station next month too, when Kensi would be three months pregnant. That way, I'd have my agent training while Kensi would be on her maternity leave—she could come with me and that way, we'd stay together.

When I entered the station, I saw a few new faces and some old. Some smiled at me or stared at me, and some just looked disdainful. To be honest, they didn't bother me now. The only people I cared about were my family at NCIS and my princess and of course our baby. God, I couldn't hide my smile when I thought about our baby. I just want to shout out that Kensi and I were having a baby from the rooftops, but that's not possible because Kensi didn't want that. The only people who knew about our baby was Hetty, Nell, Eric, Sam, Callen and Julia. No one in LAPD knew about it—Kensi wanted to do it that way because of security reasons, and I was with her on it. I'd do anything she wanted and said, because as long as she was happy, I was happy.

I entered Bates's office; he was reading a case file, and from the look on his face, I could tell it wasn't good.

He looked at me and then grinned. "Interrupted something special, did I, Deeks?"

I knew what he wanted me to say, but I was in no mood to talk about it. I just wanted to finish things and go back home to my babies. So I asked, "What do you want, Bates?"

He looked at me again, seeing I was all business, and said, "I want you to go undercover for LAPD. It's won't take more than five to six weeks."

No, not now. Please, God, I can't leave Kensi now, right when she needs me the most. I said, "No, not happening. I'm not going undercover, especially not now. I have my plans."

Bates stared at me. It was first time in my entire LAPD career that I had said no to an undercover op. He got angry and said, "Did I hear you say no? Look kid, I don't care what your plans are or were, all I know that you are going undercover and that's it. Remember, I'm not asking you, I'm assigning you this undercover op."

I sighed, realizing I'd have a hard time getting out of it. "Why me? You have better undercover cops then me."

He looked at me as if I'd said something foreign to him. "Look, I want a cop who knows the law well and the cops other than you are busy. You're the only one who's free at the moment."

"Who told you I'm free? I have a job and plans," I said. I knew I was pissing him off, but I didn't want to go.

"Okay, stop being an ass Deeks. You think that if you piss me off then I'll suspend you and you'd be done with this case? That's not happening, you heard me, you're going undercover," he said angrily.

"And what if I resign? I don't want to be a cop anymore, I'm done with LAPD," I said, and I meant it, if I had to leave LAPD to be with my family, I was ready to do it.

"Do that and I'll make your life living hell! What makes you think I'm going to accept your resignation letter?" he said.

"You think I'm scared of you?" I said. But I realized at that point that pissing him off wasn't working—I decided to calm myself, and him, down. Very calmly, I said, "Look, Bates, I can't go undercover right now. I get that this undercover is important, but now there's something more important to me than this case. I wish I could tell you what, but I can't. Please do me a favor, I can't go undercover. Please."

Bates calmed down somewhat, and then he said, "Deeks, I'll tell you what: you finish this undercover, then you and LAPD are done with each other."

I didn't know what part of I-don't-want-to-go-undercover Bates wasn't understanding. I was trying to think when I heard Bates saying, "Is this because of your partner? She's the reason you don't want to go, isn't she?"

Yes, and our baby's the reason I didn't want to go, I thought, and I wanted to scream it, but I couldn't and I knew better than to go against Kensi. I stayed silent.

Well, Bates understood that he was right and said, "God, I can't believe you of all people would behave like this just because of a girl. She's going to be the death of you, Deeks."

Okay, there was no way he just said that. I told myself I wouldn't react, but I wouldn't stop myself from retorting angrily, "Bates, she isn't just a girl. She's my partner. It's my duty to have her back."

This made Bates angrier. "Deeks, watch your tone. It's not your duty to have her back, other people at NCIS can do that. Your duty is to go undercover and catch the bad guys. I don't know what's going on with you and NCIS but you're going undercover and that's final. I've already wasted a lot of time convincing that little ninja woman to allow you on this case, for god's sake—don't waste more time, because I don't have it. Here: take this file, get ready to do this op, you're going in an hour or so. Finish it, and then we'll both be done with each other."

"What do you mean by convincing Hetty? She said yes?" I asked, thinking the case must be important if Bates had gone to that extent and even Hetty had said yes.

"Well at first she was reluctant, she said it wasn't the best of times for me to pull you, but after lot of convincing she agreed. I understood this definitely has something to do with your partner. She's really going to get you in trouble, Deeks."

"You know what, Bates? You're right, it has something to do with my partner—no actually, it has everything to do with her. It's all about her. I'll do this undercover, give you this…whoever you want me to catch, and then I'm done with LAPD. But I have one condition and that is that NCIS will have my back. I'm not going undercover with just a license, I really want to come back alive in one piece," I said angrily.

He looked at me and smirked as if I'd cracked a joke or something. He replied, "Well, that's the deal, your little ninja has agreed to let you go undercover but..." I knew whatever he was going to say, I wouldn't like it. "…but I'll be your handler, you'll contact me first and then I'll contact them. It's a LAPD case, after all," he said.

I knew I wouldn't like it but it'd work—at least for now. "Okay," I said.

"The name of the alias and address and every detail is in the file and there's an envelope inside which contains a key, a credit card, and a few other documents you'll need. Go home and pack, I want you here in an hour," he said.

I took the file without even looking at it and said, "Okay, boss. I'll do everything you want till this case is over—but I'll be here in two hours. That's final."

Without saying anything else or waiting for him to say anything, I took the file and got up to leave his office. Thank God, he didn't say anything else. I was about to leave his office and had the door half open. I could see some LAPD cops that had obviously been standing outside trying to listen to anything they could. I turned and said angrily, "Bates, don't ever talk about Kensi like that again, or I'll forget who you are. Boss or not, no one talks about my partner like that. Next time, I won't be responsible for my actions." I left LAPD just thinking about how to handle Kensi.

* * *

**AN:- I really don't know why but I don't won't to know how pregnant Kensi is going to take the news of Deeks going undercover. Do you?**

**You know reviews make me happy, so don't forget to leave one on your way out.**

**Much Love**

**Nikita**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:- Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews, favs and following everyone. Sorry to all because I can't reply to your reviews. NavyStrong42099, Veuve Noir, elpidancisla,summer-princess88, blur dogs rock, Littlemissjellybabies, car1193 and all guest. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are amazing..**

**This chapter is dedicate to one and only ERIC CHRISTIAN OLSEN, it's a little tribute to him on his birthday. He is my idol and I really really love him. HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERIC. **

**Disclaimer:- ECO holds a special place in my heart and that's all I know.**

* * *

I got one hell of a look on my way out from the LAPD. I saw some cops standing outside Bates's office, and I knew that they'd heard what I'd said Bates and in what tone.

To be honest, I didn't care because I had bigger problems to handle. I had to tell Kensi, my pregnant fiancé, that I was going undercover for LAPD, which she hated like hell. Wow, wouldn't this be fun?

Not to forget that it was an LAPD undercover op, which even though Bates said it wouldn't last more than six weeks, could last for God-knows-how-long. Just thinking about that made me realize that I was screwed.

Kensi was going to kill me. I really wondered sometimes—did the universe hate me or something? I really wanted to be there for my baby. I wanted to be with my princess through her pregnancy, but if I went undercover it wouldn't be possible to be with her. And then, I didn't even know whether I'd come home alive or… no, I couldn't think like that. I had to come home alive for my family; I didn't have any other option.

It just hit me then that stakes were too high this time. They were too high.

I bought Kensi's favorite type of donut on my way home. I figured I should have something with me that would calm her down—at least little bit would work in my favor.

When I entered the house, the view that greeted me made me overwhelmed. Sitting on my couch was my smoking hot fiancé in her boy shorts and my old LAPD t-shirt, petting my dog who was sleeping in her lap. She had her legs on our coffee table and was so engrossed in reading what looked like a book for new moms that she didn't even notice that I was in the house.

Well, that was what I thought until she pulled me out of my thoughts without even looking at me by saying, "Deeks, come in, it's our house and for God's sake stop staring. I hate it." She then looked up from her book and gave me that smile that made me nuts about her. Who was I kidding; she was Kensi Marie Blye, after all—my badass agent who never failed to amuse me.

I entered our living room after being caught by my fiancé for staring at her. This was going great already. Just wait until she finds out about the op, she's going to eat you alive, I thought to myself. I went to sit on the opposite chair, far away from where Kensi was sitting. I put the donuts on table in front of her so she could notice them, although I'm pretty sure that she'd already smelled them.

She looked up from her book and after seeing the donuts she said, "Really Deeks, donuts? I knew I smelled them." Huh, told you my partner has mad skills. She was looking at me as if she was waiting for me to say something, but I didn't know what she wanted me to say. I wanted to tread carefully, so I kept silent.

She gave me a what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you look and said, "Really Deeks, first you tell me that eating all this is unhealthy for our baby and now, when I'm really trying hard to stay away from this stuff, you of all people are bringing donuts for me. What are you trying to do here?"

Oh, shit! I forgot that last week when she was eating a donut, I snatched it away from her and told her that she needed to work on her eating habits and should start eating healthy food. Well the thing was, she actually did what I suggested. Kensi had been eating healthy food since last week and I was still alive. I knew I was in trouble—she wanted an answer from me, but honestly, I didn't have one. And even if I had, I wouldn't say.

She broke the silence by asking, "What's wrong, baby?" I didn't say anything because I knew Kensi, I knew she'd be able to understand my silence. And she did. She closed the book she was reading, put it on coffee table, got up, and came to sit in my lap.

She hugged me tightly, asking, "Please tell me you're not going undercover again? Please tell me you're not leaving us?"

God, that was enough to make me want to kill myself for putting her through all this. I didn't have the courage to answer her, so I just hugged her back as tightly as I could.

She got the message and hugged me tighter as if her life depended on that hug. We both stayed like that for minute until she murmured into my neck, "Please don't go. Please don't leave me." Her voice was cracking and was barely audible. I felt wetness on my shoulder. I broke the hug and pulled away from her so I could see her. The sight in front of me shattered my heart into pieces.

My badass pregnant fiancé, special agent Kensi Blye, was sitting in my lap and crying. She had tears running down her cheeks and I swear to god I had never seen her so vulnerable before, ever. It just made me love her even more, as if it was even possible.

I lifted my hand to dry her tears, but she stopped me by catching my wrist and saying, "Tell me you are not leaving us. Tell me, Deeks!" The last part was almost a scream.

Her mood was suddenly changing. She was getting angry, and she had every right to. I knew I had to do something to calm her down; being angry wasn't good for her.

"Kens, please try to understand…" was all I was able to say before she cut me off.

"Try to understand?" She got up from my lap and started pacing the room.

She screamed at me, "Are you freaking kidding me? You do realize what you're saying? God damn it Deeks, do you realize I'm carrying your child? It's our baby."

The last part was barely audible and the next thing I knew, Kensi was crying again. This time she was crying hard. I got up and took her into my arms because, let's face the truth: for the first time in all these years, I clearly didn't know how to handle the situation. I really didn't.

After crying for few minutes, she calmed down a little. I was drawing random patterns on her back trying to calm her. I expected Kensi to be angry, but I didn't expect her to cry—I was definitely going to blame it all on her hormones.

When I thought she was calm enough to hear what I had to say, I broke the hug and pulled away from her, still holding her very close to me while saying, "Kens, I will never ever leave you willingly. I'm not leaving you, Princess, or our baby. I'm just going undercover, Princess, and I swear I tried everything in my power to get out of it. Bates won't listen to me or Hetty, he desperately wants me on this case. I promise you that I'm coming back to you, to our baby. After that it'll be just you, me, NCIS, and our little mutant ninja assassin."

She looked at me with those teary eyes and I really wanted to kill Bates for making me do all this. She let a tear roll down on her check before she said, "I can't do this. I can't do this alone."

I knew what she was referring too. Kids scared the hell out of Kensi. They really freaked her out for God-knows-why; she wasn't that bad. So I said, "Are you kidding me? Of course you can. Remember you're my Wonder Woman, you can do anything. And it's not like I'm going forever, it's just a matter of five or six weeks. I'll be back before you know it. And who said you'll be alone, you'll have the entire team with you to support you, and your mom's there too. You're not alone, baby."

"But I want you," she said, without even missing a beat. Did I tell you Kens could be very stubborn when she wanted to be?

"I'm going to be with you every step of the way. Even if you don't see me, I'll be there," I said. The same words that were said few years ago, and yet they felt so different. At that time it was just about protecting her, but now it wasn't just about her, it was about the baby—our baby.

She looked into my eyes, confirming that I'd said what she heard, and if I had, if I meant them. I knew this was going to be really tough for her, and I wished I could do something about it.

"What if I fail you? What if I'm not good enough? What if I can't do this?" she questioned, to herself more than to me.

"You'll never fail, not just because you're good enough, but because you're the best. You can do this Kens, I know," I said.

"How do you know?" she asked immediately.

"Because we're talking about my Kensi here. Because I know her and I trust her with my everything. I trust her with my child. I trust her with our child. I trust you with our child, Kens, I do," I said.

She opened her mouth to say something, but didn't. It felt like that word would open up all her feelings. Before she could say anything, I said, "You know, if you don't want to stay alone, you can always stay with your mom. She's a bit miffed that you don't spend enough time with her, especially since you moved in with me." She laughed at this and hugged me for what felt like eternity.

"Promise me you're coming home back to us," she said while hugging me more tightly. The change from "me" to "us," scared the hell out of me, reminding me what I had at stake.

I knew better than to deny her anything and said, "Promise, Princess, and after this it's just you, me, our baby, and NCIS. I promise."

She relaxed for the first time since I had come home, repeating, "Just you, me, our baby, and NCIS." I was able to feel her in my arms even two hours later on the drive to LAPD to go undercover.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard my princess saying, "Stop thinking so loud, I can hear you." It brought me back to the reality.

TBC

* * *

**Hope you guys like it. **

**You know reviews make me happy and today is ECO's birthday, so leave one on your way out.**

**Much Love**

**Nikita.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:- Omg 101 followers. Thank you so much everyone, who had followed this story. I can't tell you how good it feels. **

**A big thanks as well to all this who had reviewed and favourited. I'm really busy and that's why I can't reply to your review. So please forgive me and big thanks to all of you.**

**Also sorry for the delay, my beta reader was on vacation and thus it took time to update this chapter. **

**Big thanks to comehomeziva for her help**

**Disclaimer:- I truly wish, but I do not own NCIS:LA**

* * *

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice that my princess was awake. She had her eyes closed when she said, "Stop thinking so loud baby, I can hear you." I turned towards her so that I could see her properly, then pulled her close to me so we could lie facing each other. I looked at her; her eyes were still closed.

So much had changed in last few years, but the one person that had changed the most was her. The girl who was now my wife and the girl I met in a gym when I was undercover were two different people. I had heard that times change and people change, and now I could say that she was the best example of it. She wasn't a badass agent anymore, but I think I'll always think of her as a wonder woman.

Being a mother had changed her in a way that I couldn't describe. She was still a smoking hot woman, and if you looked at her, there is no way anyone would say that she was a mother of a kid. But at the same time her features had changed, she wasn't an impulsive woman full of nerve and anger, who wouldn't go down without a fight, anymore. She no longer spoke harshly, her tone was softer now and she didn't give fuel to the darker emotions. Maybe motherhood does that to you. Now her first priority wasn't finding her father's killer or seeking revenge or needing closure; it was about her family. It's all about our family.

I was thinking about her and I forgot that deep down she was still the same person who had mad skills. "You know I hate staring. Husbands are not supposed to stare at their wives," she said, making me laugh. Told you, she still had mad skills. She opened her eyes, those mismatched eyes that I loved locking with mine.

"You think I should get used to your silence or you gonna say something?" she asked while smirking. Told you she laughed more often. I didn't say anything, just kept silent because I knew she wasn't gonna be silent for too long.

A few seconds later, when she couldn't take my silence anymore and was starting to get worried, she asked, "What's wrong, baby?"

I smiled at her possessiveness, thinking how much of softie she had become, and smirked while I said, "You know, I was just waiting for some kind interruption. I still believe the universe hates it when we use words for communication."

She rolled her eyes at this and asked, "You think you're funny?"

I smirked again while answering, "Think? Definitely not princess, I'm sure I'm the one who's funny here because even after so many years with me, your sense of humor sucks." I knew I was going to regret it, but come on, I loved messing with her. It was one of the best things about my life.

I was expecting a punch but she just scooted closer to me and kissed me and before I could do anything, she pulled away and asked, "How's that for communication?"

The utter look of shock on my face gave me away before I could say anything and she started laughing. God I loved her laugh, it was the best sound I had ever heard.

She was here in my bed, lying next to me and laughing and above all she seemed to be happy and that's what I wanted for her. If she was happy than I was happy. She must have sensed what was going in my mind and asked, "Penny for your thoughts?"

I knew I had to get what was going on inside my head out before it started consuming me. I'd been thinking about it for quite a long time now. It was about us, the change that had happened over the last few years and though it was necessary, it never meant that she necessarily liked it. I knew that my silence wasn't going to work this time so I asked her, "Are you happy, Mel?" hinting what I meant.

She got what I meant and she raised her eyebrows at me questioning if I was really asking her that. When I stayed silent for few more seconds, she got her answer and instead of saying anything, she scooted closer to me, making sure to leave no room between us. She scooted further and kissed me again. This time I kissed her back.

I was confused, thinking she was trying to change the topic—but I was wrong. She intertwined her left hand with mine and brought them up, so I could see both our hands. It surprised me how nicely she fit in my arms, her hand in my hand and her body with mine. I looked at our hands and then looked at her, just to see she was doing the same.

She smiled at me, melting me with everything she was doing. I actually thought she wouldn't say anything but I was again proved wrong when she said, "Being able to be called Mrs. Justin Warring is more than enough for me to be happy. I really don't care if no one now calls us Deeks and Kensi, because now, I can call you hubby and you can call me wifey in front of everyone and it won't be for any undercover assignment." I was so shocked about her admission but at the same time I was happy. She had definitely changed.

I got my answer, and I was happy about it but she wasn't and that's why she asked me, "You know what the best thing about my life is?"

I knew the answer but I wanted to hear it from her so I shook my head trying to be as innocent as possible. She chuckled at my action and said, "This and many more things that I couldn't possibly be able to do as Kensi."

Now she really got me. I was confident before but now I was confused. She looked at me, saw my confusion, and laughed. She kissed me again and pulled away before I could do anything. Now she was the one messing with me. She laughed again and said, "Being able to do this, to kiss you whenever I want, to call you hubby in front of everyone, to tease you by calling you daddy in front of our baby, raising our child with you, sleeping with you, waking up with you and everything that we do together. You and our baby are the best thing about my life and I wouldn't have it any other way."

I had no words after what she'd said. My heart swelled with pride from her words. Everything she said was so true and was the same for me. Her and our baby were definitely the best things about my life. It was an emotional moment one that we never thought we would have had few years ago.

I didn't know what to say further and so I decided to not lighten things up a bit. I smirked at her and said, "I knew you had fallen for me so badly wifey, I knew you couldn't resist this," I said, motioning to my body.

She smirked at me and said, "You have no idea, hubby. You have no idea;" and she kissed me again.

* * *

**AN:- So guys we already have 42 reviews, come on lets make it 50 shall we?**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**Hope you like it**

**Much Love**

**Nikita**


End file.
